Secreto Peligroso
by anirusher
Summary: Kendall un joven tiene que enfrentar cosas que jamas se imagino pero ocultara este problema a sus amigos James y Carlos y al amor de su vida Logan


**Hola ! bueno aqui estoy con una nueva historia me sera dificil subir historias ya que estoy castigada .. Nuca se la pintien .-. bueno tiene muchas faltas de ortografia ya lo se no me regañen la hise muy rapido ;) espero que les guste ... me inspire cuando traia un dolor en la escuela XDD LoL **

* * *

Estaba en mi cama acostado ,tenia un dolor horrible no sabia por que pero era lo peor , en eso escuche mi celular , estire mi brazo y lo tome era Logan ¡Le pediré que venga! ¡Siento que moriré!

-¿Bueno Kendall?-

¡No puedo ni hablar! ¡Este jodido dolor!

-Lo-lo-gan- ¡Dios!¡Esto duele !

-¿Kendall ? ¿¡Que pasa?!-

-Ven..Por favor..-

-¡Tranquilo ! ¡Voy para allá ! -

Logan colgó y solté el celular , me retorcí de dolor ¡ Que carajo me pasa!  
Me levante y me fui hacia las escaleras el dolor me mataba . En eso comencé a marearme ¡No! ¡Esto no ! , me tome del barandal y vi como alguien tocaba la puerta era….Logan. No pude mas y caí todo era oscuro escuche la dulce voz de Logan .

-¡Kendall! ¡Carajo!-

Abrí un poco mis ojos y ahí estaba Logan llorando .

-Kendall tranquilo todo va estar bien ,voy a llamar a una ambulancia y ..- Lo interrumpí y le dije un poco débil.

-n-no ..Logan no -

-¡Pero Kendall!

-Por favor Logan solo llévame a mi cuarto.. ..por favor -

-¡Esta bien pero me dirás que carajo paso !-

Logan me tomo de los hombros y me subió a la habitación , me recostó en la cama.

-Descansa un poco Kendall - Dijo Logan después deposito un beso en mi frente y se sentó alado .

-Lo-logan -

¡No dormiré ! ¡Carajo intenta hablar con el ! ¡No te atrevas a desmayarte Kendall Knight! ¡ No!  
Desperté ¡Carajo me quede dormido ! Voltee a ver mi reloj 4:30 AM  
Me levante rápidamente Logan… donde esta Lo..gan estaba dormido en el Sofá se ve tan lindo ¡Ahhh Kendall! ¡Cuando carajo le dirás a Logan lo que sientes !  
En eso note que Logan se estaba despertando .

-Kendall ¿Todo esta bien ? -

-Si….Logan ..-

-¿Qué pasa ?- Dijo mientras se tallaba los ojos .

-¿Podrías?…Bueno … Si tu quieres ..esque..-

-Muévete y hazme un campo en la cama pequeño -

¡Enserio me enamora ! ¡ Sabe justo lo que quiero !  
Me moví y le hice campo .

-Nos soy pequeño - Dije haciendo pucheros .

-O si lo eres .. Descansa - Dijo Logan tomándome entre sus brazos .

¡Dios! ¿Por qué es tan lindo ? ¡Coño amo sus brazos ! ¡Amo a Logan!

-¿Estas incomodo ?- Logan me volteo a ver …sus ojos brillan tan hermoso

-No lo estoy Logi , estoy muy cómodo , me gusta -

¿Que acabo de decir ?

-Que bien que te guste a mi me encanta -

Mi corazón comenzó a latir rápido , a el le encanta , podría ser que el sienta lo mismo que yo . No , no lo creo , pero al menos le gusta abrazarme .

Logan y yo nos tapamos con las sabanas y nos quedamos dormidos .

Los rayos del sol me despertaron , pero estaba solo en la cama . Me levante y dirigí a las escaleras .

-¿Kendall? Estoy abajo , James y Carlos vendrán - dijo Logan .

Que alivio no se había ido .

-Esta bien , tomare una ducha .-

-Apresúrate cualquier cosa me dices -

-Claro -

Fui directo a la ducha , perdí la noción del tiempo , el agua fría recorriendo mi cuerpo me relaja . Pero de repente otro dolor ¡Ahhh! ¡No!

Me recargue en la pared hasta que se fue el dolor . Fui a la habitación me cambie y me dirigí abajo , cuando estaba bajando las escaleras vi a James Carlos y Logan esperándome en la mesa .

-Kendall , ¿Qué tal te sientes ?¡Nos preocupaste mucho ! - Dijo James moviendo las manos .

-Estoy bien chicos -

-Tal vez fue un mounstro con poderes sobre naturales el que te hizo esto -

-Carlos …no hay mounstro -

-Si los hay yo lo se ¡Mentiroso Logan !

-Si los hubiera los científicos lo sabrían y….- Logan no termino de hablar cuando Carlos lo interrumpió .

-La la la la ¡No te oigo soy de palo ! La la la la .-

-¿Alguien ha visto mi espejo?- Dijo James acomodándose el cabello .

Como extrañaba estas discusiones estas platicas… esos son mis amigos.

-Ya chicos desayunemos-

Todos se sentaron a desayunar , Logan y Carlos discutían lo de los mounstro y James desayunaba… con su espejo en mano .

En cuanto terminamos todos se dirigieron a sus autos .

- ¿Seguro que estarás bien ?-

-Tranquilo Logan estaré bien aun así iré al doctor -

-¿No quieres que te acompañe?-

-Estaré bien tranquilo -

Logan que me abrazo , Woo como amo sus abrazos .

-Cuídate , cualquier cosa llámame , te quiero - me susurro al oído .

-Yo mas Logan , cuídate -

- Adiós , ten cuidado -

Logan se despidió se subió a su auto y se fue .

Recogí la mesa , tome las llaves de mi auto y me dirigí al doctor .

Me hicieron muchos exámenes y me sacaron sangre.

Fui a tomarme un café en lo que estaban los exámenes .  
Regrese al hospital, el doctor estaba viendo mucho mis estudios .

-Emm, ¿todo esta bien ?

-No señor …-

-¿Que pasa ?-

-Sus estudios revelaron que usted tiene anemia .-

¿Qué? ¡NO! ¡Esto no puede estarme pasando ! No! ¿Anemia? Pero … ¿Por qué ?


End file.
